Tricks & Secrets
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been dating secretly for a year. When they decide to go public they do it in a very Weasley way...
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my newest 2-shot. It will be finished today seeing as I'm already well into the second chapter. Anything you recognize is owned by JK Rowling not me. Reviews are appreciated! ~Dray_

* * *

Hermione glanced around the common room and sighed happily when she realized the last person was finally going to their dormitory. Well save for a certain red head who was also looking around to make sure everyone had left. When he was sure the only people left were him and Hermione he jumped up (scattering his notes on his newest project in the process) and crossed the room to pull her off the couch into his arms and kiss her soundly. When they had started this at the end of Hermione's fifth year they had kept it quite until all the hullabaloo about the Dark Lord being defeated (before most even knew he was back) had died down.

Due to unusual circumstances the twins had chosen to stay at the school for an extra year and Hermione was graduating a year early so they had kept it a secret even longer. Now there were only a couple weeks left until they all graduated and they could come clean about their relationship. And neither of them could wait much longer, the late nights and sneaking around were getting tiresome quite quickly.

Setting her on her feet the red head looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. "Mione I love you. I could never get tired of saying that, and I want to keep saying it for the rest of our lives. So thats why I'm taking a huge chance here." He said taking a deep breath and dropping down onto one knee in front of her. "I know its only been a year but I wanted to do this here; where we met, where we fell in love. So Hermione, will you marry me?" Fred asked pulling a stunning diamond and ruby ring out of his pocket.

Hermione gasped as she laid eyes on the stunning ring Fred was holding toward her. Dropping her hand into her pocket she grabbed her wand and cast a quick silencing spell, once she was sure she wouldn't wake up the entirety of Gryffindor tower she shrieked and launched herself at Fred "Yes! A million times yes!" She exclaimed as she launched at him and started peppering his face with kisses, knocking them both over so they were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Okay let me breathe! You don't wanna suffocate me before the wedding!" Fred said laughing from where he was now flat on his back. "Now the real question, should we continue to wait until after graduation or say screw it and tell them now?"

"Tell your family and Harry now, everyone else after graduation?" Hermione said as she moved to lean against the couch. "Either way it is going to cause quite an uproar."

Fred moved next to her nodded. "Not now but tomorrow. I don't think they would appreciate being woken up at this hour, even with news like this."

Hermione grinned and kissed him one more time. "Who would have thought you carrying me out of the ministry with a broken ankle would turn into this?" She said with a chuckle.

"Just imagine trying to explain the last year to our families!" Fred pointed out as he started cracking up. "You realize they are all going to think this is some massive joke right?"

"What say we play that up?" Hermione asked with mischevious a grin.

"I like the way you think woman!" Fred declared with a chuckle. "Who knew that their was a wicked sense of humor hiding behind that brilliant mind and beautiful face."

After that they spent the whole night planning exactly how to trick their families with the truth.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday which worked perfectly for Hermione and Fred to kick their plan into action.

The first thing they did when they woke up was send a letter to Molly and Arthur with just a hint of alarm in it asking them to meet in Hogsmede for lunch that day. Seeing as Fred was in his eighth year and Hermione was head girl they could go into the village anytime they pleased so they had determined this was the best place for it.

After the letters were sent Hermione went to track down Ginny, Ron, and Harry, while Fred went in search of George. The hardest part of this was keeping it all a secret from George, though hopefully after tonight that wouldn't be an issue anymore. The past year of keeping his relationship a secret had been rough but they didn't want anyone finding out until they were both out of school, and plus he loved the idea of pulling the rug out from under his brother when they finally came clean.

Fred spotted George sitting under a tree by the lake talking to Lee. He grinned like a Cheshire cat for a brief moment before schooling his expression into one of vague worry and nervousness and walking up to them. "Georgie I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

Georges head snapped up, when he saw the look on Fred's face he was on his feet in an instant. "What happened, are you okay?"

Fred shook his head sadly. "I can't say just what right now but I did something incredibly stupid. Mum and dad are meeting us in Hogsmead for lunch so we should get going."

George watched his twin fidget nervously with a feeling of unease settling in his gut, if mum and dad were coming it must be really _really_ bad.

* * *

Hermione steeled her resolve as she stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, taking one last deep breath she cast a charm to make herself cry and then said the password. She purposely stumbled going through the portrait and exaggerated her sobs just a bit. In the blink of an eye Ron and Harry were right there beside her, and she could hear Ginny shoving people out of the way to get to her as well.

"Mione whats wrong?" Harry said quietly.

"Do I need to go beat some sense into someone?" Ron said menacingly.

"Oh honestly! Move over!" Ginny said as soon as she reached the trio and promptly shoved the boys out of the way. "Mione tell me whats wrong, please?"

Hermione hiccupped brokenly and shook her head, silently thanking her parents for making her take muggle acting classes over the summers.

"Was it a guy that did this to you?" Ginny asked, starting to sound a bit protective.

Hermione nodded. "No killing him though, it was kind of my fault too." She whispered into her hands.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione mutely held out her hand to show a simple silver claddagh with a ruby in the middle.

"Hermione please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Ron said warily, finally catching on.

"Its Freds and its stuck." Hermione whispered, looking guilty.

All three of her friends stared at her dumbfounded. "Look I will explain it all at lunch. Molly and Arthur are meeting us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch so we need to get going as soon as I clean up." She said quietly.

They nodded dumbly as they dispersed to get cloaks, each wondering how exactly Hermione, queen of rules and orderliness, had wound up stuck with Fred, king jester extraordinaire. Lunch was certainly going to be interesting that's for sure.

* * *

Molly read the letter with growing concern. This did not sound good in the slightest.

_Mum and Dad_

_I don't really know how to explain my latest screw up in a letter but you need to hear about it before the press gets hold of it. Can you meet us (no its not George) in Hogsmead for lunch today and we will explain it all then? I'm sure you will be thrilled once you get over wanting to murder me._

_Love_

_Fred_

"Arthur! Get down here! NOW!" She called up the stairs to her husband who was getting ready for the day. When she heard him start down the stairs she turned to make a pot of tea.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" Arthur exclaimed as he burst into the kitchen.

Molly pointed over her shoulder at the letter sitting in the middle of the table. "Read that then get ready to go." She said turning around and setting down the tea.

Arthur groaned as he set down the brief note. "That boy will be the death of us. Are you ready to go see what he did now?"

Molly nodded and grabbed her cloak. "What really has me concerned is he said it wasn't George. They always do things together." She said sounding concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again its not mine if you recognize it. This is the last half so enjoy! ~Dray_

* * *

A half hour later everyone was crammed into an enlarged booth at the Three Broomsticks. Well everyone except Fred and Hermione, who were sitting at the end in chairs and looking incredibly nervous.

"Fred start talking." Molly said. "I want to know exactly why Hermione is sitting next to you looking guilty. You didn't get her pregnant some how did you? Because if you did I will march you right down to the Ministry and get you married today!"

"Molly! Its nothing like that!" Hermione exclaimed, turning red right to the roots of her hair.

"Mum!" Fred said sounding offended. "I haven't slept with her! I just got a ring stuck on her finger that wont budge until we are married, the marriage is consummated, and we have produced at least one child." He blurted out, ducking his head to hide the smirk trying to creep across his face.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING ME OR YOU WONT EAT FOR A MONTH!" Molly yelled, shaking the walls of the pub and causing every patron to turn and stare.

"Molly calm down. Even if that is the case there has to be a counter charm." Arthur said trying to be the voice of reason.

"There isn't a counter charm." Hermione said quietly, looking as if the very thought of being married to Fred was a fate worse than death. "I looked everywhere I could think of last night. They used to do this to unwilling brides to ensure cooperation in arranged marriages. Even if I complete the obligations I can't divorce him. This ring is a contract in and of itself, more binding than even Ministry bond." She explained, making sure Molly saw the claddagh.

Everyone stared at her for a moment absorbing what she had said. This was really happening. Hermione was really marrying Fred, she was going to become Hermione Weasley and there was no way around it.

George stared at Fred speechless before he finally spoke up. "I want to know the how. I'm losing my twin to someone who may well kill him so I at least want to know how this came about." He said sounding like the world was ending.

Hearing his brother sounding that depressed almost made Fred end the whole joke right then and there, mustering all the courage he had he took a deep breath. "It was a joke George. The ring was enclosed in a letter I got thanking me for my part in taking down Voldemort. I didn't think it was a one of those kinds of rings. When it fell out Hermione commented that it was a pretty ring so I picked it up and walked over and put it on her finger. As soon as it was set there was a flash so she tried to take it off and it wouldn't budge. That's when I went back to the letter and actually read it." At this point his voice broke off, the stress of lying to his brother catching up to him.

"It was a marriage contract." Hermione said, picking up the tale with a trembling voice. "He was supposed to touch the ring and send it back if he wanted to marry the girl. That's how the ring works. It binds the last male to touch it to the next female who touches it. He should have picked it up with a piece of paper and mailed it back but I had to say something!" She said as she started to cry.

Each person's face was a blur of emotion as they sorted through what had just been revealed. Molly and Arthur knew what kind of ring it was, there really was no way out. George was slowly sinking into himself at the thought that this could just as easily been him. Harry and Ginny were both wondering who would kill who first. Ron was seething because it should have been him making Hermione a Weasley, not Fred.

"I need some air." Hermione said after a moment, her voice wavering.

"Of course dear, take all the time you need." Molly said in her motherly way. "Fred go with her and make sure she is okay."

They both nodded and made their way out of the pub. The moment the door shut behind them they were holding onto each other to keep from falling over. This was going over better than either of them had hoped for.

"How fast can you run Fred? Because its going to be a race between George Molly and Ron to kill you when they realize this is a joke. Well actually Ron will kill you either way but still." Hermione said chuckling.

"I don't think I have to worry too much about Ron, he will be too flabbergasted when he realizes this was your idea to come after me." Fred pointed out. "Remember he doesn't think you know what fun is."

"Well I'll sure prove him wrong with this." Hermione said grinning. "Now shall we go tell them the truth?"

"We probably should put them out of their misery." Fred said agreeably.

As Fred wrapped his arm around her waist she rested her head on his should so he could escort her into the pub and back to their family. As they got to their seats Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him soundly on the mouth before sitting down and looking at a very stunned Molly. "So I was thinking crimson and gold for wedding colors to match my ring." She said holding her hand out to reveal her original diamond and ruby ring instead of the claddagh.

"But… The ring… Its off…" Molly said staring between her and Fred. "Alright who was the mastermind behind this! Fred? George?"

George looked up confused, having missed the ring. "Whatever it is I didn't do it!"

"Wasn't me!" Fred said grinning wickedly.

Molly looked back and forth between the twins before turning a shrewd eye on Hermione. "Who convinced you to go along with this?"

Hermione started chuckling. "I convinced Fred to go along with this after he proposed last night. We knew you would think it was all a joke so we decided to play it up so when we told you the truth you wouldn't think it was a joke."

Arthur stared at Hermione for a moment before cracking up laughing. "Well you two have proven that you are more than a match for each other so you have my blessing. However I would like to know how exactly this came about." Everyone nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Well you remember how I broke my ankle at the ministry incident last spring? Fred was the one who carried me out and brought me back to Hogwarts. He stayed with me in the infirmary until Madame Pompfrey had gotten my ankle healed and I could walk out again. While we were waiting we got to talking and I realized he was much more than just a brainless prankster. The next week he took me out to muggle London for lunch to get me away from the press for a bit, and well the rest is history." Hermione said, grinning as she leaned against Fred.

"After everyone went to bed last night I proposed to her in the common room because that's really where we fell in love. Late at night after everyone had gone to bed, some nights we didn't get any sleep we stayed up so late talking." Fred said with a grin.

"Well I am happy for you but you are both degnoming the garden for a month for scaring me like that!" Molly said shaking her head. "Honestly! You should have known I wouldn't be mad at you!"

"We didn't think you would be mad so much as you wouldn't believe us. And it does seem rather quick to be engaged." Fred said sheepishly.

"They have a point you know." Harry piped up. "I for one have a hard time believing that Hermione and Fred are really together despite their differences."

"In a strange way I can see it working." Ginny said with a chuckle. "Mione does have a wicked sense of humor and Fred is amazingly smart. So it works out in the long run."

"Fred." George said to get his attention. "You best start running now before I strangle you for keeping something this big from me!" George said laughing as he hauled himself out of the booth and started toward Fred.

Fred looked at him for a millisecond before his eyes got wide and he started running for his life. Everyone remaining at the table looked at each other then got up as one and took off after them, Hermione in the lead.


End file.
